The present invention relates to a planetary carrier.
In the case of planetary carriers with two legs, the legs distort relative to one another under load. In addition to the torque acting on the planetary carrier the level of distortion also depends significantly on the design of the planetary carrier. In the case of a two-legged planetary carrier, it is not possible to suppress the relative distortion of the two legs against one another by changing the strength of the legs or webs.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved planetary carrier to obviate prior art shortcomings.